Gabriel and Beelzebub
by Blackrayvn
Summary: When Binding Bonds don't break /playlist?list PL-B2IVpkcxi4AeozdnEHbUZT1DkmVPfai


playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4AeozdnEHbUZT1DkmVPfai

Gabriel appeared outside the bookshop he was waiting to go in, checking his clothes before entering. Feeling confident, he put on his fake smile, he wore it often to hide what he missed, his Bee. Why did they side with Lucifer, for fuck's sake, them and Gabriel were bonded, the binding thread still temtousouly attached, Gabriel could feel them, felt the fall, their pain. It wasn't fair, secretly he hated and loved what Crowley and Aziraphale had; he knew Crowley was Raphael, was amazed that Aziraphale with all his ability hadn't picked up on that.

Gabriel went to open the door, when he felt a tug on that thread, it went up like holy fire as it got tugged turning him around. A flutter of violet streaked black feathers, then it was dark, he could smell them, they were near him, but were, more importantly, where was here. Hands slid over his fine clothes, gasping slightly, fingers grazed his bare neck and went into his hair, the thread burst into hellfire and holy fire, his body lighting up with both. A familiar giggle and then he reached out, grabbing them, he could feel them enough to know where they were even in the dark.

A wanton moan, they were wrapped around him, he knew they had gone a little crazy during the fall, Beelzebub had seen more than any of them, he truly didn't care, they were his. Weren't they all just a little crazy. Didn't god make sure of that, ripping them all apart, making them bond, having made mates for them all then to tear them away, watch them burn as they fell from grace.

__"Kizzzz me, pleazzsssse" __ they buzzed, something he grew fond of, it was them, it was cute, he didn't care, a low growl came from him as they desperately ripped hands over each other, devouring mouths fed on each other. Love having turned completely feral due to that thread, too many nights apart, too far apart, too many changes, both in the wrong place. Still longing for each other, their love would end in a bloody frenzy.

Archangel and Prince/Princess of Hell were of the same cloth; both had sides; both had the same feral need that was kept in check by forms and rules, remove that, remove the ability to touch, and when they could it was something more. The need, the want, the desperation to be part of the other. Two halves of a whole, being kept apart, together with a binding thread for eternity. Hell didn't have any torment or torture that was worse than that damned binding bond, the one god never removed, only wouldn't allow anymore.

Gabriel's mouth open over their shoulder, teeth biting down, the need to claim, the taste of them in his mouth as his tongue lashed deliciously over the wound, hearing the growl of his love against his neck. Releasing them, he tilted his head to the side, teeth instantly on his neck, hard, biting, piercing, he could feel the trickle of his blood on his back. Their eyes igniting, white holy fire against the oranges and reds of hellfire, his hands slid up their legs, sliding their legs around his hips, they were always small holding them against him had never been a problem.

Gabriel was muscular, just slightly less so than Aziraphale, Beelzebub was a feather, his feather, their hands ripped at his clothes, tearing them from strong shoulders. They left bite marks, burning kisses leaving red, blistered marks as he moaned into them. Beelzebub felt the grin against their skin when Gabriel snapped both now naked, without cause, without meaning too, Beelzebub growled out a moan from deep within their chest, hands now scrambling everywhere over the Archangel. His lips finding theirs, he pulled them tighter against him feeling their arousal pushing against his stomach, sliding his hand up their thigh further, his fingers slide against their folds and rub just slightly against their clit.

Beelzebub shuddered out a moan before dragging claws down his spine, over where his wings should be, the clawing becoming desperate to touch his wings. Gabriel could do nothing but grant his love what they wanted, dropping to his knees and gently placing them on their back, he let his wings unfurl. Beelzebub stopped breathing as they watched, Gabriel's hand slowly wrapped around their cock, stroking them gently, eyes of fire still looked at the wings of pure white streaked with glowing violet. Beelzebub's hands reached into those feathers and pulled him down to them, lips crashing into each other.

Gabriel pulled back from their kiss and lapped at the shoulder he had claimed tasting them, his teeth teasingly grazing over their neck, biting down, holding them still as his hand continued to stroke them. Claws that drew blood dragged down between his wings... __"Pleasszzzzze, both..pleazzsseee." __ Gabriel let go of their neck and looked down at them with far too much love in his eyes and kissed them, sliding his hand down to his effort he adjusted himself to slide into them. They arched off the floor, wrapping their legs around his waist, sliding their hand down onto their cock and stroking while he fucked them.

His demons sounds were beautiful music to his ears and continued to drive him to distraction the louder they got. Their hips matched every thrust of the Archangel, a sudden flip, brought Gabriel onto his back with his Bee sitting on top of him, rolling their hips against him. He pushed his hips up as they came down. Watching their head fall back, as they called his name, their hands holding onto his thighs, Gabriel wrapped his hand around their cock, stroking the velvet skin rubbing his thumb over the top of the effort of his love. Gabriel brought his wings around them, holding Beelzebub onto him as he ground up further into them, quickening his hand on them.

Broken breathes, scattered moans, dragging claws down an archangels chest, brought both to the edge, vicious thrusts into a demon, with ever-persistent strokes and squeezes, a twist at the top of their head, brought Beelzebub to scream out his name. Gabriel following behind, catching his demon as the fell forward, forehead to forehead. Eyes of divinity and corruption looked into each other a single tear fell onto his face; he knew they missed him and missed home. Bringing his hand up to their face, he smiled, heartbrokenly, "I love you, Bee." A growl of desperation and a quick kiss saying so much more than Beelzebub could anymore, and they were gone.

Gabriel let out of chuckle when he found himself sitting on the steps of the bookshop, wholly dressed, completely clean. In his pocket, a single feather, of his demon, they had left for him. Touching his neck just below his collar, they left their bite, and he smiled.

__"Until next time, my love."__


End file.
